Herzgo Alegni
| destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = | source = | page = }} Herzgo Alegni ( }}) was a Shadovar tiefling in charge of the Netherese search for Xinlenal in the Neverwinter Wood. Description Alegni was very large in stature. He wore black studded leather armor, carried Charon's Claw (a great red sword), and had a flowing cape. History As a young tiefling, Alegni joined the ranks of the Netherese, and despite their xenophobic nature, they were quick to accept him. He joined the Shadovar and became a battle leader. During one raid, Alegni and the Netherese plundered an elven village. Alegni raped Dahlia Sin'felle, just a child herself, and murdered her mother. Dahlia later gave birth to a baby boy, whom she threw over a cliff in front of Alegni's eyes. The baby, Effron, was crippled but Alegni took him to be raised in Netheril. After Jarlaxle betrayed Artemis Entreri to the Netherese, Draygo Quick obtained Charon's Claw ("Claw") and subsequently gave it to Alegni. Alegni was able to use the sword to enslave Entreri, who operated under the alias "Barrabus the Gray." Some time prior to the , Netherese lord Draygo Quick sponsored Herzgo Alegni into the Circle of Power and recommended him for a mission to Neverwinter Wood to find the lost First Enclave, Xinlenal. In the , Alegni ordered Barrabus to capture Dahlia, who was traveling with Drizzt Do'Urden (Entreri's old nemesis) and planning to kill Alegni. Barrabus ended up joining Dahlia and Drizzt in an attempt to exact revenge. The group confronted Alegni on the Winged Wyvern Bridge in Neverwinter and gravely injured him before he was able to retreat to the Shadowfell. They took Claw and believed Alegni dead, but in reality the tiefling was healed by clerics and ordered by Quick to return to retrieve the sword. He took a group of Shadovar, including members of Cavus Dun, to Gauntlgrym, where Dahlia's group planned to destroy Claw and free Entreri. The Netherese failed and the sword was tossed into the pit of the primordial and presumed destroyed. Dahlia slew Alegni there in Gauntlgrym. Possessions Alegni carried Charon's Claw and used this weapon in concert with a tuning fork–like object to control Barrabus by striking the fork against Claw. Relationships Barrabus the Gray Alegni used Charon's Claw to enslave Barrabus the Gray (Artemis Entreri). Entreri hated his master but was forced to serve him because of the sword. Effron Effron was the son of Alegni and Dahlia Sin'felle, whom Alegni had raped. Effron worked under Alegni for a time in Neverwinter, as he was an apprentice of Draygo Quick. The warlord despised his son's deformity and weakness but, a mutual hatred of Dahlia and orders from Quick kept them in partnership. Alegni claimed Effron had disappointed him since he first saw him. After Alegni's death, Effron mourned his death and vowed revenge on Dahlia. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Gauntlgrym'' *''Neverwinter'' *''Charon's Claw'' *''The Last Threshold'' References Category:Tieflings Category:Males Category:Shadovar Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn